Pirate101 V- The City of Gold
by rumoryum
Summary: The sequel to: Pirate101 IV- The Grim Reaver. This is it. James finally has to go to Valencia to find the second piece of the map. And that's not all he has to do there- he has to weaken the Armada as much as possible to help turn the tide of the war, he has to rescue five MooShu-ese men and he has to briefly make an unexpected truce to defeat a common enemy. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1- Optimus Veridius

**Pirate101 V- The City of Gold**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to KingsIsle Entertainment.

**Chapter 1- Optimus Veridius**

Blind Mew had told James and his crew that Fin Dorsal was meeting someone in the Monquistan Vortex, near the Presidio. So that's where they were headed. _Dona Angela_ entered the vortex using the armour on the ship and right in front of them was _The Abominable_, James' old Armada ship he once commanded.  
"Optimus Veridius," James muttered.  
They boarded _The Abominable_ and confronted Fin and Optimus.  
"You again," Fin said bluntly.  
"Captain Hawkins, we meet again," Optimus added, "What would you be here for?"  
"The map piece to El Dorado," James answered, "Fin stole it from Avery."  
"Then you're gonna have to take it back from me by force," Fin stated.

James drew his shuriken and threw it at the ship wall. This made Fin look sidewards and create an opening for James to get the map piece. James attempted this, but a clockwork shot James in the leg, only to be sniped by Bonnie Anne. Emmett sneaked behind a barrel and shot two clockworks in the back. Nanu Nanu swung his spear, taking two at a time and Gaspard stabbed one in the stomach. Scratch summoned three skeletal pirates and the four of them took out eight clockworks.  
"Ratbeard, take Fin!" James shouted as he ran to take on Optimus.

Optimus attempted to get rid of James with his musket, but James dodged all the electrical sparks. James drew his wakizashi and he went head on with Optimus' daggers, which he must have mastered due to the strength he gained from the doom energy release. It was simply a battle of speed. Unfortunately, the past-inferior Optimus was kicking butt. Optimus' speed was starting to overwhelm James, but then James flipped the coin and muttered something only the coin would've heard, if it had ears. James caught the coin and disappeared. Optimus had no idea where he went. Then a wakizashi sliced through Optimus' chest. James pulled it out and Optimus fell to the ground, dead. Fin stared at James after kicking Ratbeard away.

"Ok, ok. Here's the map. Just let me go free!" Fin pleaded.

James smiled, "I won't take you to Avery as long as you hand over the bottle for this ship. _The Abominable_ was once my ship- only natural I'd want it back."

Fin took the bottle out of Optimus' pocket and chucked it over to James, "Here! Now let me go!"

James nodded, "Go ahead and take _The Grinning Grouper_. I don't need it any more anyway."

James threw the bottle of his first pirate ship to Fin and bluntly said, "That'll be fifty bucks- a large discount!"

Fin shook his head, "I owe it to you, Hawkins. But I can't hand it over today."

Fin unbottled his new ship and sailed out of the vortex- as you don't need armour to get out, only in.

"Right, me hearties, I think old Eggy will be glad to have this ship back," James told his confused crew members as he bottled _Dona Angela_, "We _are _going to Valencia now that Optimus is dead, I have my ship back and we know that Kane is after El Dorado. We might as well save Egg while we're there, his execution is in five days."

"A perfect coincidence!" Avery exclaimed when James told him the situation, "I need you to gather everyone that will come with you, I'll get the other four captains, bring everyone! Here's a list of the people that we may need."

James sat in the Kraken Skulls Tavern Cellar with his crew.

"First on the list- Wang Chun. He'll want to save his son and he's still on a mission in Flotsam Skyway. I'll be the one to get him. Secondly, we have Ensign Livsey and thirdly, we have Sergeant Shepherd. Annie, those are yours to find. Go to Jonah Town, that is where Livsey lives. Next, we have, unfortunately, our old enemy Beemish. Avery says that he hates Phule, one of the elite clockworks, so he might accept. Emmett, he is your brother, you should be able to find him. Then, there's Hunter Raku. Nanu Nanu, I want you to go back to Rapa Nui and get him to come with us for this mission. Our sixth guy is the Frogfather. Gaspard, you go with Annie to Jonah Town and find the Frogfather. After that guy, I need Scratch to find Slain Joe and his new crew. We need him to help us. Ratbeard, I need you to get two people. The guy is One-Eyed Jack and the gal is Mustang Sally. Alfonso- you're in charge of getting Gortez and the rest of The Opposition on our side. Emma, I need you to get our friend Iwamoto Yamato on our side. He's in _Bahamas Skyway_. Finally, Keira, I need you to get Catbeard on our side and use his windstone to get to Marleybone and bring Meowiarty along. Take my windstone to MooShu with you, you'll need it to pass through MooShu and get to Marleybone. Avery's getting everyone else, including Davy Jones Egg Shen's great-uncle Egg Foo Yung."

"If his family name's Egg, then why don't ye call him Shen?" Bonnie Anne asked.

"He likes to be called by his family name," James and Emma replied at the same time, as they both knew Egg Shen.

Ratbeard stood up, "Then, what're we waiting fer? Let's go find these helpers!"

I'm comin' too, bro," a voice said in a Cooper's Roost Accent, "I'm not failin' y'all again."

James spun around and smiled, "Well, well, Anthony Freeman. I sincerely hope not. Get to Mordekai right away and train! In three days, we leave for Valencia!"

**A/N:**** Sorry for another short chapter, I wanted to save the rest of the preparing for Chapter 2! **


	2. Chapter 2- After Guy Fox

**Pirate101 V- The City of Gold**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong KingsIsle Entertainment.

**Chapter 2- After Guy Fox**

James walked into The Black Spot Tavern, where One-Eyed Jack was behind the bar.  
"Jack, do you owe Wang Chun a favour by any chance?" James asked him.  
Jack nodded, "Yes, why? Does he want me to do it for you instead?"  
"No," James answered, "It's just that he raised me and taught me ninja arts from when I was two to when I was eight. I think he'd be grateful if you happened to mention his location to me."  
Jack thought for about thirty seconds, "Alright. If he is grateful, I'll owe you a favour. But if he's not, you'll owe me a favour."

"Sure, fine by me, now where is he?"  
"He's over at Mustang Sally's place," Jack answered.  
James nodded a thanks, "Ratbeard's there too, he'll be coming over too, to discuss an important matter with you."

James stepped into Mustang Sally's place, where Ratbeard was arguing with Sally and Wang. They stared at him as he walked in.  
"Ratbeard's one of mine now, guys," James began, "I came to get Wang on our side for when we go to Valencia, but I guess Ratty can't convince Sally. I know I can. Sally, you remember me, don't you?"  
Sally nodded, "I do."  
"And you know that last time we met was not the first, right Carolina?" James smiled.

Sally's eyes widened, "You're the ninja who helped El Toro defeat Captain Blood!"  
James smiled, "Yeah. Wang is my adoptive father, but remember the other two that were with me? The goose and the crane?"  
Sally nodded.  
"Well, they're captured in Valencia. If you come too, then you'll be helping to save them."

Sally thought for a minute, "Si, I'll come if you keep the rat under control."  
"Good," James smiled, "Ratty boy, go over and convince Jacky to help us out, but first, tell him 'Wang was grateful'."  
"I was?" Wang asked.  
James nodded, "Just go with it. This costs your favour to Jack by the way."  
Wang's jaw dropped, "WHAT?! YOU LITTLE MISO SOUP, I'M GONNA..." he sighed, "oh never mind."

Bonnie Anne and Gaspard DeVole had arrived at Jonah Town.  
"Hola, Señor Ahab," Gaspard greeted Captain Ahab, who waved back.  
Anne and Gaspard split up as Anne went to the tavern and Gaspard went to see the Frogfather. In the tavern cellar was a scared dog, hiding in the corner.  
"Are ye alright?" Anne asked.  
The dog nodded, "My name is Captain Jonathan Bennett. My cousin, Sergeant Gregory Shepherd, has been captured by the anarchist Guy Fox!"  
"Guy..." Anne muttered, "Where can I find him? I'm looking for both Guy and Shepherd. Also, if you know where I can find Ensign Benjamin Livsey, that'll be good too."  
"Ensign Livsey is in Gullet. There's a fox there that'll know where he is. He goes by the name Lucius Fox."  
Anne nodded, "My cousin. Thank you, Captain Bennett."

Lucius had told Anne where Livsey was. Livsey had chased after Guy Fox but was defeated and is now stranded in the sky. So Anne just went to pick him up. Simple as.  
"Where's Guy Fox, Benny?" Bonnie Anne asked Livsey.  
"Annie... good to see you..." an exhausted Livsey murmured, "Guy Fox... is in... Marleybone... Albion Skyway."  
Anne's eyes widened, "Keira's going to Marleybone."

"You want to come to Marleybone too?" Catbeard asked Anne and Livsey, "Meow, meow, meow- you're going to have to help bring back Meowiarty if you want us to help save Mr. Shepherd."  
Anne sighed, "Fine..."  
"Jolly good show," piped up Catbeard's first mate, "I'll go over to Marleybone then."  
"Don't forget to drop me off at Hamamitsu," Emma reminded him.

The first mate rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, whatever."  
"Wait!" Catbeard shouted, "There is another person we are meeting at Port Regal Docks. A person that says that his brother is in Westminster Skyway. An otter. Mr. Norrington, if you please."

"Welcome aboard, Ensign Emmett," Catbeard bowed, "It is a pleasure to have you help us find Meowiarty and in return we will help you find Beemish. But then we have to find Guy Fox."  
"Emmett?" Anne asked upon seeing him, "You're the otter?"  
"Afternoon, Annie," Emmett replied, "Let's be off then. Norrington, the wheel!"  
"Since when could you give me orders?" Norrington asked.  
"Since five seconds ago, old chap. Now turn the bloody wheel!"

They had dropped Emma off at Hamamitsu, where she made her way to her old Samoorai School. They weren't going to be happy to see an exile there. Emma saw the old head of the Samoorai School, Yukimura Hayato and ran up to him.  
"Emma? What are you doing here? You're an exile!" he exclaimed.  
Emma shook her head, "Not any more, Yukimura-sensei, I'm a pirate! You remember James-kun?"  
Head Yukimura nodded.  
"Well, he sent me here to find Yamato-kun."  
"He's at the Marleybone Embassy, he's the chief guard of Ambassador Downley," Head Yukimura replied.  
"Arigatō gozaimasu," Emma thanked Yukimura in MooShuese and ran to the embassy, where Downley was sitting on a couch.  
"Good afternoon, Miss Everhart, it's been a while. I'm sorry I couldn't convince the Prime Minister to allow you to stay in Marleybone. What can I do for you today?"  
"My captain sent me to get Yamato-kun," Emma replied, "He's an old friend of mine and his."  
"Indeed, I am," a gruff voice said behind them, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Emma-chan, it's been too long. Three years?"  
"That's right," Emma answered, "Would've been two if I didn't get myself exiled. But I'm a pirate now and pirates are welcome in MooShu, so the exile is over."  
"I am glad to hear that," Yamato stated, "Who is the captain that sent you to find me?"  
"James Hawkins," Emma replied to Yamato's surprise, "We're going to Valencia, Yamato-kun. We need your help. You're not the only one, the rest of James' crew is recruiting men."  
"I see," Yamato thought, "Downley-sama, I am going with them. You may fire me if you wish, but I owe a debt to James-kun. If it weren't for him, I would've never graduated from the Samoorai School at sixteen years old- I'd be there until I was twenty!"  
"Very well, Mr. Iwamoto," Downley decided, "You will not lose your job. Off you go, now."  
"Um... we can't yet," Emma explained, embarrassed, "You see, my ride is in Marleybone now. I can't leave Hamamitsu until they come back to pick me up."

"Ok, Catbeard, where do we find Meowiarty?" Anne asked him.  
"He's in the Glass House Prison," Catbeard replied, "On the Isle of Dogs. Beemish is in the sewers there, he'll help us find Meowiarty."  
"My brother..." Emmett muttered, "Ok, Norrington, dock at the island south!"  
"Aye, aye, Ensign!" Norrington replied.


	3. Chapter 3- Everyone's Gathered

**Pirate101 V- The City of Gold**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to KingsIsle Entertainment.

**A/N:**** I have decided that between the end of the final book of the first saga (Pirate101 V- The City of Gold) and the first book of the second saga (Pirate101 VI- The Wild West) I will be fixing any typos in the first five stories. However, I will also be doing a Q&A Story and a Special Story that releases a chapter every time I complete a book, starting from Pirate101 VI- The Wild West. For the Q&A Story, I would like you to post questions for a character in the Captain Hawkins Series in a review or in a PM. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3- Everyone's Gathered**

Catbeard and Livsey grabbed the explosive barrels and ran to the edge of the Armada Base. _The Catspaw_ was already sailing away. They jumped onto his ship to meet up with the men (and women) aboard his ship. Keira was steering the ship to The Isle of Dogs, where Meowiarty was being held captive. Bonnie Anne was at the Crow's Nest, watching out for enemies to snipe. Mr. Norrington was giving the deck swabbers orders and Emmett and Beemish were sitting above the Captain's Quarters. Beemish was proud that his plan to steal the explosive powder had worked.  
"So, are you coming to Valencia with us, Brother?" Emmett asked his younger brother.  
Beemish thought for about two minutes then replied, "Yes, I have nothing much else to do anyway. I am part of the Pirate Republic as well, you know. The Rat Pack is an organisation that Avery doesn't mind, compared to the Monquistan Royals, anyway."  
"Good to know," Emmett stated, "Once we have everyone, we're going to Valencia."

Livsey was the one sent out to free Meowiarty, but Keira went too, as they both weren't very well known in The Isle of Dogs, unlike Catbeard, Mr. Norrington and Bonnie Anne. They walked over to The Glass House Prison, where Meowiarty was held captive. Keira and Livsey set the explosive powder to blow up in sixteen seconds, right behind Meowiarty's cell. Livsey and Keira then stepped back a few metres. Ten seconds. Keira and Livsey knelt down and put the heads in their hands and their heads on the floor. Five seconds. They braced themselves. Two seconds. One second. No seconds. The explosive powder exploded, creating a hole for Meowiarty to walk out of. Which he did. He looked to his right to see Keira and Livsey.  
"Keira Moone," he said bluntly, "Good to see you again. Why are you here?"  
"I'm here," Keira replied as she cleared her throat, "To ask for help."  
Meowiarty bowed, "Whatever the favour be, I owe it to you, in return for my freedom."  
"My Captain wants you to come with us to Valencia."  
"He did not come himself?"  
"He's busy. But Catbeard will help my friend find Guy Fox, then he'll take us back to Skull Island Town, where he will meet us."  
"Very well then. We must find Guy Fox! This will be easy."

_Albion Skyway_ had been mistreated itself, let alone the foxes, who had been enslaved by the dogs from_ Westminster Skyway_, where Marleybone City was. _The Catspaw _looked at horror at what Marleybone had done. They had ruined Albion Skyway and caused a fox rebellion. And at the centre of the rebellion was Guy Fox, Bonnie Anne's brother. _Literally_ in the centre. In the middle of _Albion Skyway _was an island with a giant sign saying 'Fox Rebellion Headquarters- Home of Guy Fox!'  
"Well that was easy," Mr. Norrington shrugged.  
Bonnie Anne shook her head, "Guy is there, no doubt about that, but he's a trickster. I reckon he captured Sergeant Shepherd so that he could lure me in there and try and convince me to stay out of harm's way, and leave Marleybone forever!"

They docked at Guy's island, where a fox was waiting.  
"General Fox has been waiting for you," he told them in a strong Albion accent, "Go get yer asses down in the sewers and turn left."  
They did this and waiting for them, as the fox had said, was Guy Fox.  
"Sister!" Guy called out to her, "Do ye know why I lured ya here?"  
"Aye, Brother," Anne replied, "But I refuse to leave Marleybone forever."  
Guy put is head in his hands, "If ye had listened, I wouldn't have had to kill ya!"  
Anne shrugged and readied her musket, while Guy readied his rifle. Catbeard and his crew attacked the rebels, while the third party (besides Meowiarty) looked for a way to wipe them all out at once. Meowiarty was going for a vault, which held his belongings before they were taken by Sherlock Bones. Anne shot Guy, who rolled back in pain as Anne readied another shot and hit Guy again. Guy stood up as Anne was readying her third shot and jabbed her in the stomach with his rifle then shot her in the back, injuring her spine, making her unable to move temporarily. Then, Guy tied Anne to a rope attached to a pulley. Then Guy grabbed the rope and tugged it until an anvil fell onto the ground and pulled them both up onto a platform above, where Guy lay Anne down in a cell.  
"I have to put you in jail or kill you. I think ye'll want the former more than the latter."  
With that, he took his sister's musket and put it in the vault next to her. Then, he put the keys on a hook outside the cell. Anne regained the ability to move and stood up.  
"How could ye do this to yer own sister?!" she shouted at him, "Yeah, like Captain Swing would order ye to put me in some shitty cell- ye did it of yer own accord- to avoid killing me! I'd rather die than be placed in this fricking cell!"  
"Precisely," Meowiarty added as he floated up on an umbrella, perfectly dressed.  
"What in the name of sh-?!" Guy and Anne shouted together.  
"Language please. There's an air vent below," Meowiarty explained, "Mr. Fox, that is no way to treat a lady."  
"Well ye took yer time to get dressed didn't ye?!" Anne shouted out to Meowiarty.  
"Have you ever been in prison clothes," Meowiarty snapped back to Anne as she shook her head, "Well if you had then you would agree that I got changed."  
"Mr. Meowiarty!" Guy shouted in shock, "What are you doing here?"  
"To release our prisoners, Guy," Meowiarty replied.  
"You are not the boss anymore!" Guy shouted back.  
"I don't care," Meowiarty replied smoothly, "I'm sending you to be my replacement at The Glass House. Though it's only been three days since I was set free, the Westminsterish Builders are bound to have fixed the hole by now. Meowiarty pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Guy. He then punched in some numbers on a keypad and pulled a lever.  
"Into the artificial stormgate you go," the cat mastermind ordered the fox anarchist, "This is your punishment for betraying me two years ago. Captain Swing will soon be your roommate and he will be joining you soon enough."  
Guy pointed his rifle at Meowiarty, "Never."  
Meowiarty cocked his head to the side, "Very well then," and shot Guy into the artificial stormgate and into The Glass House Prison.

After a few minutes, a voice shouted up, "Shepherd's in 'ere! We're sailing back to Skull Island, my friends!"

_The Catspaw _arrived at Skull Island Docks, where they caught sight of James and the rest of his crew (excluding the ones that went with Catbeard) staring at a Skull Island Galleon which had James' flag on it- a red background with a green skull and crossbones and a green circle around the skull and crossbones.  
Bonnie Anne called out to him, "Ahoy, Captain! What's with the new ship?"  
James spun around, smiled and called back, "_The Red Falcon_ is my new ship that Avery gave me. He said that _Dona Angela_ would never make it in Valencia. We've been waiting for you! Now there's just two more we're waiting for!"  
Suddenly, a MooShu Frigate pulled in at the docks and the people aboard jumped off. Emma and Yamato.  
"Good to see you again, old friend!" Yamato greeted James, "I see you have gotten stronger. We must spar when we return victorious from the land of the dickheads!"  
"Great to see you too, Yamato-kun!" James replied, "I agree, let's spar on our return from the land of the dickheads! Guys, this is Yamato-kun, a friend of mine from MooShu. Besides Egg and Wing, he was the one I was closest too and the fifth strongest in the class!"  
"Great to meet you, Yamatokun-kun!" Anne greeted Yamato and when James whispered in her ear she said, "Err.. I mean, nice to meet you Yamato-kun! I'm Bonnie Anne, but just call me Anne!"  
Yamato bowed and looked around, "I will learn the rest of the names later. James, remind me of the ranks in our class."  
"Well, I was at the top (no surprise there) and Emma was second, I guess we're _almost _equal in strength," James began, but was interrupted by Emma grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and dangling him over the edge of the docks.  
"Do you want to swear you'll never repeat that last part, or do you want to see the freaky dragons again, down in Dragonspyre?" Emma asked.  
James could hardly breathe, so he managed, "For...mer..."  
"There we go!" Emma smiled as he threw him at the wall.  
James stood up and continued, "Yeah, anyway, Egg was third and Wing was fourth. You were fifth and Satoshi was sixth."  
"Ah yes, Satoshi, the little prick who was nothing under his pretty boy face but still got _almost_ all the girls, if I'm correct," Yamato mentioned as he gestured to Emma then nodded at James.  
"Uh, yeah, and also..."  
They continued for hours until Nathaniel had to come down and drag them up to Avery's office, with everybody but James and Yamato yawning.  
Avery walked around the room ticking names off of a list.

"James Hawkins!"  
"Here!"  
"Anne Fox!"  
"Here!"  
"Emmett... unpronouncable surname!"  
"Here!"  
"Nanu Nanu!"

"Here!"

That continued for twenty minutes, finishing at:

"James Meowiarty!"  
"Here!"

James called out, "Haha! You're name is James!? That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard!"  
Suddenly everyone was looking at him and James remembered his first name, "Oh yeah."  
"Ahem," Avery cleared his throat, "Now James will come up with a plan to get to Valencia, as we have no means of going to Dragonspyre, but we do have a windstone to get from Dragonspyre to Valencia."  
"Of course," James confirmed, "Here's the plan..."


	4. Chapter 4- The Crazy Plan

**Pirate101 V- The City of Gold**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

**Chapter 4- The Crazy Plan**

"Basically, the problem is that we can't get to Dragonspyre, because there are no more windstones to Dragonspyre, Avery accidentally dropped his one, the last one in lava, no clue how," James began, "But I managed to go to Dragonspyre. I fell through Skull Island Skyway. Below this very skyway is Avernus Skyway, in Dragonspyre- the skyway where the stormgate to Valencia is. So here's the plan. We all board _The Red Falcon_. Then, we sail out to the middle of _Skull Island Skyway_... and bottle the ship with us on it."  
"What?!" Ratbeard shouted, "That's madness!"  
"How else are we going to get there though?" James asked him.  
"The boy has a point," Meowiarty remarked, "This is the only way to get to _Aragon Skyway_ in Valencia without being detected. The MooShu stormgate goes to _Cadiz Skyway_ and so do the Marleybone and the Skull Island stormgates. Kane will destroy us if we go to Cadiz."  
Ratbeard sighed, "Fine then..."  
"That's good then," James commented, "Now anyway, with all of us in the bottle, we should be able to push the cork out for when we fall into Dragonspyre. The ship will be unbottled in Dragonspyre and we will sail happily to Aragon Skyway! Easy peasy lemon squeezy!"

"Ok everyone!" James shouted to the team going to Valencia, "I'm bottling the ship!"  
James did this and the ship, with them on it were sucked into the bottle, and the bottle fell from Skull Island all the way down to Dragonspyre.  
"Now!" James called out and everyone pushed at the cork until it came out and the ship, along with everyone on it, were blown out of the bottle... unfortunately, the bottle fell off the ship.  
"Shit!" James shouted as he jumped overboard to get the bottle.  
Growing nearer and nearer to the boarder of Dragonspyre, James desperately reached for the bottle... and eventually managed to grab it. Then, he took the teleporting coin out of his eyepatch.  
"_The Red Falcon_," he said as he flipped the coin.  
James then caught the coin and was teleported back to his ship, where he knocked into Egg Foo Yung, who fell over and landed on Catbeard.  
"Foo?" Catbeard asked Egg Foo Yung, as Foo was his first name outside of MooShu, Yung was his middle name and Egg was his last name, so he's technically Foo Yung Egg and Egg Shen is Shen Egg, "I didn't know you were here!"  
"Callum, my boy!" Foo replied, surprised, "Haven't seen you since El Dorado!"  
"Sorry?" James asked, "Did you say... El Dorado?"  
"Yes," Egg Foo Yung replied, "We were part of Pollo's crew!"  
James' eyes widened, "The cat and the goose! Catbeard and Egg Foo Yung! Please tell me! Who were the others?!"  
Catbeard smiled, "There were seven. You know four, if I'm not mistaken- myself, Pollo, Clark and Foo. The other three were a bear female, a human female and a cyclops male. I think you should find out the names yourself, but just to be helpful- the Cyclops' name is Argos."  
"Thank you," James replied, "A bear and a human, both were girls. And something about there being seven... I can't quite figure it out..."  
"Who gives a damn?!" Emma shouted, "Activate the windstone or that stormgate is gonna kill us all!"

"Ok team," James called out to them, "We need to see Captain Steed, the leader of the Valencian Resistance, our allies in the war! His villa is west of here, so I want Ratbeard shifting the ship port! Pull the sails!"  
They did this and they were headed straight for Steed's Villa. They then docked at the villa and the James ordered that only he, Emma and Yamato were to see Steed. James spotted an old unicorn standing in his garden.  
"Oi, Steedy!" James called out to him.  
"James! Over here!" Steed called back as they walked over to him, "I did as you asked. I got three pieces of armada clothing for you. This one's for the bull, this one's for the girl and this one's for you."  
"Thanks, old mate," James thanked Steed as he led Emma and Yamato into Steed's hall, "I'm gonna give clear instructions. We are going to go into separate rooms and strip naked, ensuring that we are not touching anything that belongs to us. Then we are going to eat the piece of clothing. Since we were all raised in either MooShu, Zafaria or Rajah, we will transform into the clockwork that this clothing was taken from. Then, we meet right here. I will carry Emma's belongings, Yamato will carry mine and Emma will carry Yamato's. Simple, right? See you in a minute."  
After a moment, they all met each other in the hall and proceeded to their chosen rooms. They picked up the clothing and walked out of the villa. James was disguised as a fusilier, Yamato was disguised as a marine and Emma was disguised as a battle angel. They then boarded the ship, James had buckets on his feet, as if his foot touches his ship, he will turn back into James.  
"Ok, my friends, our next mission... stop the execution in Sivella!"


	5. Chapter 5- The Prophecy

**Pirate101 V- The City of Gold**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to KingsIsle Entertainment.

**A/N****: Sorry about the immensely long wait- school's just started (yes I'm still a young-teen) and it's been very busy. Also, please remember to post your questions- because NightSkyWolves is the only one to have done that so far! Thanks!**

**Chapter 5- The Prophecy**

Steed jumped aboard _The Abominable_ as though his tail was on fire. He dropped five tonnes worth of guns.  
"What the hell are these?" James asked, staring at the guns, "We have enough guns thank you, Captain Steed."  
Steed shook his head, "These guns are more powerful, señor. The guns you use shoot electricity to stun the enemy into submission. These guns shoot a new invention of ammo- I call it... bullets. One shot in a vital spot kills. Easy."  
James picked up the guns and stared at them, "These will be useful. Thanks, Steedy."  
"No problem," Steed replied and turned to jump back onto his island, then he turned back around, "James, I believe there is a book you should read. It's in the Sivella Library. It is called The Prophecy of Kane."  
"Why should I read it?" James asked.  
Steed smiled, "It is vital if you want to know how to kill Kane once and for all. What if I told you that Kane has died once before?"  
James looked up, "That's unthinkable. I need to read this book."  
Steed nodded and leapt back onto his island as _The Abominable _sailed towards Sivella.

James, Emma and Yamato jumped off of the ship, whilst the others hid below deck. A clockwork familiar to James walked up to them and asked where the rest of their crew was.  
"Captain Optimus Veridius unfortunately died at the hands of his enemy- Red James Hawkins. All of his crew survived, however we are the only survivors on the Armada's side," James replied to the high-ranking clockwork, "We are very sorry, Vice-General Phule."  
Phule looked at them and turned away, beckoning them to follow him, "Don't worry. If Fin's alive, are plan is still possible. Come, the execution of Hawkins' friends starts soon."  
Phule led them to an execution stadium, with five men standing behind the nooses. These men are named Egg Shen, Wing Chun, Kobe Yojimbo, Subodai and Kan Po. James nodded at Emma and Yamato, who simultaneously leapt in front of the convicts, much to the Armada's surprise. They walked forward to the anxious convicts, who were breathing heavily. James took out his dagger and chopped all the nooses. Everyone in the stadium was in shock, including the convicts.  
"Why... are... you helping us?" Egg Shen asked James.  
"Dude, we're using the transformation technique the Chun Clan taught us," James told Egg in his normal voice.  
James chucked them a bullet gun and they ran into the Sivella Library.  
"Good to see you again, Captain Hawkins," Egg said to James and Subodai skidded to a halt.  
"Wait- YOU'RE here to help me?" the horse asked, "This is embarrassing."  
"Emma, Yamato- make sure no clockworks get in while I get the weapons... and that book." James called out to them.  
James pulled out his mother's hair and spoke to her, "Now, Mum. The signal." and rushed to find the librarian.

Grey Lou's ghost appeared in front of the others, "The signal has been sounded, GO!"  
The group ran to the cannons and shot all the clockworks they could see dead. They then rushed onto Sivella and charged into the Library, where they met up with James.  
"That's a flipping good plan you came up with, my friend," James breathlessly told Meowiarty.  
He proudly replied, "Thank you, old chap."  
James then threw the convicts their weapons. Egg Shen skilfully took out one hundred clockworks, stabbing them one by one. Wing Chun put grabbed his hat and threw it at an elite clockwork, who caught it. The crane then finished his attack by punching and kicking the clockwork to the ground. He picked up his hat and put it on. Kobe Yojimbo and Subodai weren't doing too bad, while Kan Po pushed his staff right through the chest of another elite clockwork. James ran into the librarian, who immediately directed him to the book, scared to his wits end by James' 'worried mode'. James grabbed the book off the shelf and ran towards the commotion, where the clockworks were lying on the ground, dead.  
"That was easy," James shrugged, "Once I read this book, the only thing left is to find the second map piece."

The group stood rested in Captain Steed's island. James read the book in his bed aboard _The Abominable_.  
_'A penguin military genius will rule Polaris someday, and start a war with all his allies- Marleybone, Valencia and Monquista. This penguin will be called Napoleguin. A Valencian genius in engineering will invent a warrior that will help defeat Napoleguin. This warrior will be named Kane. Another will be made- his name was Rooke, Kane's helper. Soon will come Bishop, Deacon and Phule. Valencia will then make more clockworks, under the command of Kane. The group under Kane's command will be called The Armada, The Navy of Valencia. Once Napoleguin is defeated however, Valencia will be overthrown by Kane. He will bring much pain and misery to The Spiral. __However, a young pirate will defeat Kane. Kane will die, but the engineer will refuse to fail. He will gather the corpses of The Armada and rebuild it, however __history will repeat itself, with slight alterations__.'  
_The rest of the book was burnt to ashes, that was the first page written and the last to survive. The next day, he would search for the second piece of the map.


	6. Chapter 6- Tomb Raider

**Pirate101 V- The City of Gold**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to KingsIsle Entertainment.

**Chapter 6- Tomb Raiders**

James sat in the Captain's Quarters, catching up with Egg Shen.  
"So let me get this straight," Egg stated after James told him what happened, "You became a pirate after meeting your sister and three other pirates were hired by THE Captain Horace Avery and built a crew, leaving the first mate spot for me. I accept that straight away. But now you're working with Avery to find the seven pieces of Marco Pollo's Map to El Dorado and killed Optimus Veridius for the first piece, and you're here in Valencia not only to save myself and the others, but to find the second piece of the Map."  
"Pretty much," James replied, "Now, let's take you to meet the crew."  
"Hold on one minute," Egg said, "There's one more thing I want to know. Who were the other two clockworks that saved us?"  
"Emma Everhart and Iwamoto Yamato," James answered, "Now let's go and meet the crew."  
James led Egg to the dining room on _The Abominable _(_The Red Falcon _was not to be used until they had left Valencia), where the rest of the crew was eating Batacuda Fillets and drinking Yum.  
"Ok, guys!" James shouted out, "This goose here is the first mate of this crew! A warm welcome for EGG SHEN!"  
The entire crew cheered as Egg Shen drank some Yum, honoured to be welcomed so well. Suddenly, Wang and Wing rushed into the room.  
"We hate to break the wonderful reunion," Wing said, gasping for breath, "But the entire Resistance has arrived."

Everyone that was fighting back against the Armada sat around Steed's immense table. Every division of the Resistance: The Skull Island Division- commanded by Avery, The Monquista Division- commanded by Eleanor and Gortez, The Valencian Division- commanded by Steed, The Cool Ranch Division- commanded by Don Rodrigo De La Vega (who couldn't make it for unknown reasons, so Friar Cluck is there instead), The MooShu Division- commanded by Egg Foo Yung and The Aquila Division- commanded by General Eaglememnon.  
Avery started talking, "How did my pirates do, Steed?"  
Steed replied, "They rescued the five men they came for and retrieved the book, but no leads on the map piece."  
The Frogfather piped up, "I think I can get into contact with Sherlock Bones, who'll easily be able to help us, but it'll take a while."  
Madame Vadima then asked The Frogfather a question, "Do you have his local alchemist number?"  
The Frogfather, in shock, replied, "Yeah, sure I do. SAM! Get me the Baker Street Alchemist Number if you don't want my syndicate to have crab stew tonight!"  
Sam hurried to get the number for the alchemist as the meeting continued.  
"There is one place we should check," Emmett suddenly stated, "Commodore, sir, if you remember we went on a mission to Valencia once, this very skyway in fact. The name Marco Pollo popped out of somewhere, on a small island called Granchia. Of course, I can't be sure without Sherlock Bones' confirmation, but it's worth a check."  
Avery nodded, "That does sound like a useful place, but we'll need Bones' help in order to do it."  
Catbeard cracked a smile, "Oh, I've read a few books about Pollo, as well as the fact that I was once part of his crew- the memories! Anyway, I of all people would know that Pollo died in Valencia, more specifically Granchia. With Sherlock Bones' approval, we will know that Granchia is where the map piece is, or a specific place in Granchia..."  
"Cap'n Kitty, ye know more than yer letting on!" Ratbeard shouted, "Where is this place?"  
"Oh, I'll tell you depending on what Sherlock Bones says."  
Then, Sam burst into the room and handed Vadima a piece of paper.  
"Follow me, everyone," Vadima said.

Madame Vadima led them to her cauldron, which was miraculously always in the building she was in and turned the wheels on it, which eventually made a face appear above the cauldron. It was a young frog, who looked as if he was very powerful in magic.  
"Hello, Vadima!" the frog said, "You called just as I was about to leave to return to Wizard City! Who do you want to contact?"  
"Sherlock Bones, please, Professor Balestrom," Vadima replied and Balestrom nodded as he turned to redirect the call.  
Suddenly, Sherlock Bones' face appeared above the cauldron, instead of Balestrom's.  
"Sherlock Bones," James called out to him, pushing past Vadima, "I know you're busy tracking down Meowiarty over in Marleybone and what not," he sniggered as he looked in the corner of the room, where Meowiarty was standing, "But we need your help stopping the Armada doing something really bad. You see..."  
James explained the entire problem to Sherlock, who nodded.  
"The Chapel in Granchia," Sherlock Bones finally said, "The map piece is in Pollo's Tomb, which could only be below the chapel on the island he died- Granchia."  
"Thank you," James told Bones as he ended the call and turned to the rest of the group, "Well what're we waiting for?! To Granchia!"

The Resistance cannonballs flew from the ships over to Granchia, to create an opening for James, Egg and Emma to sneak into the chapel. There were no clockworks, just a scared priest.  
"Do not be alarmed, señor," James whispered to him, "The Resistance have thought it through so well, that they are ninety-six percent sure that no unicorn will be hit by the cannonballs, let alone die from them. If you are still scared, however, show us where Pollo's tomb is, and we'll be gone as soon as we are done."  
"I am not scared, thank you, señor," the priest replied, "So you just go away."  
James drew his sword, "I'm the heartless Red Jim," James heard a snigger come from Egg and Emma, "I can kill you in a flash."  
The trembling priest pointed to the lever on the wall, which was actually quite easy to spot, especially as it had a sign saying 'Pull here for Pollo's Tomb'. James pulled the lever and the wall split in half, revealing a hidden staircase. The three went down the stairs.

Kane walked up to Deacon, "Admiral, activate it now. We must kill the pirate, whether we can control it or not."  
Deacon slowly turned around, "I understand. Rooke, my brother!"  
The ceiling snapped as Rooke fell into the room, "It will be done. My supreme strength shall pull that lever and activate the Grand Design- Monsignor!"

James pulled the top of the coffin off, and noticed something, "Someone opened this approximately fifteen minutes ago. According to my analysis of the area, the culprit is Phule, Vice-General of the Armada's Army!" James searched the coffin, "He took the map piece."  
A clang hit the stairs. James, Egg and Emma hid behind the coffin. Phule entered the tomb.  
"Who's there?" the clockwork asked, "Don't try to hide, I can hear your heartbeats. Three? Two humans and one goose."  
James stood up, "Ok Phule, you got us, but we're not leaving with you. Guys, draw your weapons!"  
James then grabbed his bullet pistol and shot the ceiling, which was a signal for the ghosts of _Spirit Skyway_ to come. Ten ghosts flew straight into the room: three chickens, four ducks, two bulls and one human. This human ghost was familiar to James and Emma. Her name was Zenobia Clegg.


	7. Chapter 7- Expect the Unexpected

**Pirate101 V- The City of Gold**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to KingsIsle Entertainment.

**Chapter 7- Expect the Unexpected**

James smiled, "Good to see you again, Miss Clegg."  
"ZENOBIA!" Emma shouted to her old friend and captain, who turned towards them and smiled.  
"Hey Emma, James, how's it going?" she turned to Egg, "Is this...?"  
James nodded, "Zenobia, this is Shen, from the Egg family, though as one of the last members since the Great Massacre of Omuretto Village he is the leader- due to Egg Foo Yung's false banishment. This means that people call him Egg, or Eggy."  
"I'll stick with Egg, thanks," Zenobia replied, but the reunion was cut short by Phule's walkie talkie ringing.  
"Yes?" Phule asked the clockwork on the other side and listened for a while. Then his eyes widened, "Kane wants to meet you in Sivella. He says he can make a deal with you."  
James smiled, "Really? That's unexpected."  
If Phule had a mouth, he would be smiling slyly, "Expect the unexpected, Captain Hawkins."

Kane stood at the Sivella Dock, with Deacon to his left and Rooke to his right.  
"All right, Hawkins," Kane began when he saw James, Egg, Emma, Phule and the ghosts approach him, "I'm offering to give you and the rest of the Resistance a safe journey home from Valencia once your business here is done."  
"Which is now," James replied, "What's the catch, Kane?"  
"You see, we tried to unleash our Grand Design- an unstoppable clockwork named Monsignor- early, to kill you and the rest of them," Kane explained, "However, we needed the golden gear, found only in El Dorado, for it to function properly. It does not listen to our commands and destroys everything. Though it's more powerful than I am, it does have a weakness, also because the golden gear is missing. We need your help to find this weakness and use it to destroy Monsignor, before it lays waste to the Spiral, let alone the Armada."  
James nodded, "I'll try."

James entered Bishop's Laboratory. Kane had told him to speak to Bishop, as he was a genius in inventing.  
"Oi, Bishop!" James called out, "Where in hell are you?!"  
"Behind you," came the familiar voice.  
James spun round, to see nothing there. He blinked. Then Bishop was there.  
"Invisibility glove," Bishop explained as he held up his right arm to show James the glove, "If I turn on full-invisibility, the only thing able to track me down is Monsignor, thanks to his sensors designed for situations like that."  
James smiled, "Nice, so if you destroy the sensors..."  
"Correct," Bishop confirmed, "Monsignor will then be unable to sense. However, a feat like that will be extremely difficult, as Monsignor's sensors are under three layers of highly reinforced steel. That is why I've been working on a power intensifier to cut right through Monsignor's currently indestructible surface. But the fiend has destroyed the entire electricity hub, meaning I don't have enough power to finish it. That's why I need you to charge up my temporary hub, here in the lab with electricity."  
James turned to Emma, "Any spare gun batteries?"  
Emma chucked James one, "Completely full."  
Bishop sighed, "Not very much, but it'll do for about fifteen minutes of work. That gives you time to gather some electrical sources from Sivella. GO!"  
James and his crew docked at Sivella and asked the librarian for some electrical sources. He happily handed them over, yet it wasn't enough. Then, a Marleybonian Ship was spotted in the skyway. James smiled as he and his crew got onto _The Abominable _and attacked the ship. They leapt over to the Marleybonian Ship as the dogs ran forward to fight. They had plenty of electricity, and James knew it. After all, this ship was Marleybonian. James wielded _Aka__i__ken_ as he sliced through the crew. Then, the captain came up. He drew his sword as he and James got into a fight. As he thrust his rapier forward, James spun back and drew _Akaiken_. He held the blade and whacked the butt of the sword hard into the captain's waist.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
"Containers of electricity," James replied, "And all the gold you have- it's fun to do some piracy once in a while!"  
He nodded as he hobbled into the lower deck, and brought back up with him three-hundred containers of electricity, along with ten chests full of gold and jewels.  
"That's more like it," James cracked a smile as Scurvy Jack started loading the ship with the loot, "Now, let's get back to old Bird Beak."

"I must say, Captain Hawkins, you are even better than you were in the old Armada days," Bishop told him, "If you would like, I can speak to Kane about you returning to us."  
"No." James answered without second thought, "I don't particularly like clockworks, and I despise Deacon for killing my father. Besides, I'm a pirate now, a loyal soldier of the Resistance."  
"Very well," Bishop grimaced, "But might I remind you that after the deal is over and you have left Valencia, the Armada will hunt you down and try to kill you."  
"I don't give a crap," James replied, "If it weren't for this deal, I'd kill you where you stand."  
"Enough of that," Bishop sighed, "Let me charge the power hub and I'll be finished with the power-intensifier in an hour. For now, speak to the Resistance, see if you can get anyone to help us fight Monsignor and his new army of Valencian Pirates."  
"Sure. Wait... WHAT?!" James shouted.

"Absurd. Just absurd." Avery said when James asked the Resistance to help, "You expect us to help the Armada fight something that-"  
"That will destroy everything that doesn't subject to it," James interrupted.  
"That's your problem then," Avery shrugged, "I'm not in."  
"Well, the Opposition is on your side always, Captain, whether Avery is or not," Eleanor stated.  
Gortez called out to the rest of the Monquistan Opposition, "LET BLOOD BE SPILT!"  
"We also are with you, Captain," Brody smiled.  
"Oh hey Brody I forgot you joined the Resistance!" James replied.  
"And so did we," James heard a familiar voice behind him.  
"Scuttles?" James asked the crab, "Um... and your crawlies?"  
"Yeah? So what?" Scuttles replied.  
"Sorry," James apologised, "You with us?"  
"I hate the Armada and all, but... this Monsignor guy is way worse," Scuttles smiled, "We're in."  
"Then let's go to Monsignor's stronghold," James smiled, "Let's go to Barcelona!"


End file.
